Charmed
by Jelena455
Summary: A story about three witches, simular to the tv show Charmed.
1. Something Wicca this Way Comes

It is a beautiful evening in San Francisco. A car pulled over infront of beautiful Victorian manor. A young man got out of the car. He went into the house. He walked into the living room and immediately noticed a jacket and a purse laying on top of the table. He smiled.

Man: Mel. I'm home.

He yelled. A young woman came out of the kitchen. She looked nervous. She smiled.

Melinda: Hey Wyatt.

Wyatt immediately noticed the nervous look on his sisters face.

Wyatt: What's wrong?

He asked. Melinda looked at him with a nervous smile.

Melinda: Nothing is wrong. Why would you assume something was?

Wyatt: Melinda I know you well enough to know something is wrong. So what is it?

Melinda opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a young man coming down stars.

Chris: Hey big brother.

Wyatt looked at the man standing in front of him. He looked upset. Chris smiled.

Chris: What? I don't even get a hug. Or at least a hello, welcome home.

Wyatt: Im sorry. Its just you haven't been home in three years. I thought you forgot where it is.

Melinda: Guys please don't start.

The both men looked at their sister. She had tears in her eyes. They both smiled. Wyatt kissed his sister forehead and walked over to the living room chair and set down. Chris hugged Melinda and they walked over to the couch and set down.

Wyatt: So are you here to stay or ..?

He said looking at Chris.

Chris: I'm back for good.

Wyatt: Are you planning on staying here?

Chris: If that's ok with you and Mel.

Melinda: Of course it is. This is your house too.

She said. Chris smiled at his sister and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head.

Chris: I missed you so much.

Melinda: I missed you too.

Wyatt looked at his siblings and smiled.

Chris: What about you Wyatt? Are you ok with me staying here?

Wyatt: Of course it is. Like Mel said this is your house too.

Meanwhile in the apartment across town a man was standing by a window with his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

Man: Its time. Are you sure you will be able to do this Derek?

He said and turned around. He looked at the man sitting in a chair.

Derek: Don't worry about that Drake, I can handle the girl. Drake: Just think, tomorrow at this time we will be ruling the Underworld.

The both men smiled. Couple of hours have past and Chris was in his room. He was working on his computer when someone knocked.

Chris: Come in.

The door opened and Melinda came in. She was carrying sheets in her hands.

Melinda: I brought you clean sheets.

Chris: Thanks.

Melinda put the sheets in the bed and left the room. She was about to go into her room but she heard a noise. She turned around but there was nothing there. She turned back around and was about to open the door to her room when she heard the noise again. She turned around again and looked towards the stairs.

Melinda:The noise must be coming from the attic.

She thought. She walked up the stairs and tried to open the attic door. It was turned around and was about to start coming down the stairs when the door suddenly opened. Melinda jumped and screamed.

Melinda: Oh my God.

Chris was just about to lay down when he heard his sister screaming. He left his room and run into Wyatt in the holeway.

Chris: Did you hear that?

Wyatt: Hear what?

Chris: I thought I heard Mel screaming.

Wyatt: I was down stairs. I didn't hear anything.

Suddenly they both heard a noise. The same noise their sister heard a few minutes ago. They looked at each other.

Wyatt: I think its coming from the attic.

They run upstairs. Melinda was standing by the door. She looked around the attic. It was empty. She was saw an old coffin by the window. It was opened. She was about to go see whats in it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and screamed. She turned around and saw he brothers standing behind her laughing.

Melinda: You scared me.

She said as she punched Chris's shoulder.

Chris: What are you doing here?

Melinda: I heard a noise.

Wyatt: Hey how did you open this door. It was locked.

Melinda: I didn't. It opened by its self.

Chris: It was probably wind. You know the attic is the only place Mom and Dad didn't want to remodel.

He said looking at Wyatt.

Wyatt: They always kept this door locked. Never let us come here.

The siblings started to look around. Melinda went to the coffin by the window and looked inside. She saw a book and she picked it up. She closed the coffin and set on it.

Melinda: The Book of Shadows.

Wyatt and Chris looked at their sister.

Wyatt: What do you got there Mel?

Melinda: I don't know. Its some kind of a book.

Wyatt and Chris walked over to their sister. She got up and opened the book. On the first page of the books was a spell. Melinda started to read it.

Melinda: Hear now the words of the secrets we hid in the oldest of Gods are invoked great work of magic is this night and in this call upon the Ancient your powers to we siblings three!We want the us the power.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

Wyatt: Ok its time for bed.

He said as he closed the Book and started to walk towards the door and Chris followed him. Melinda took the book and fallowed her brothers. She got into her bed and started to read the Book. It was about 7:30 am and Chris has just finished getting ready for work. He left his room at the same time Wyatt left his.

Wyatt: Good morning.

Chris: Good morning.

They started to walk towards the stairs but stopped when they saw that the door of their parents room was opened. They looked inside and saw their little sister sitting on the bed. There were two books on the bed next to her. They entered the room.

Wyatt: Hey Mel.

Melinda looked at her brothers.

Melinda: Hey. You guys are up.

Chris: What are you doing here?

Melinda: I came to look for Mom's diary.

Melinda noticed her brothers looked confused.

Melinda: Last night when you guys went to bed I stayed up to read this book.

She said gesturing to the Book of Shadows.

Melinda: According to the Book of Shadows the three of us are witches. Crazy right? I thought so too. That is until I saw Mom's hand writing in the Book.

Wyatt and Chris looked at their sister with disbelief.

Melinda: I know I couldn't believe it too. So I thought I would come and look for Mom's diary to get some explanations. Turns out we are witches. And so were our parents.

Wyatt: Mel what are you talking about? There is no way...

Melinda interrupted him before he could finish.

Melinda: Yes there is. Look.

She said handing their mothers diary to Wyatt. Wyatt took it and started to read and so did Chris.

Wyatt: Oh my God.

Chris: Why would Mom and Dad keep something like this from us?

Melinda: Because they wanted us to have a normal life. Something they never had. They were going to tell us when we all finished collage. But they didn't get the chance to.

Chris set next to Melinda and hugged her. Wyatt looked at his siblings.

Wyatt: They did tell us. We just weren't paying attention.

Melinda: You are right. They always talked about magic. They always said we were special. I always thought that was something parents said to their kids.

Wyatt set on the bed next to his siblings.

Wyatt: What else does the Book of Shadows say?

Melinda: Well according to the Book we are each supposed to have one power. The power to move objects with our mind, the power to freeze time and the power to see the future. But most importantly we would have something called The Power of Three.

Chris: The Power of Three? Why does that sound so familiar?

Melinda: Maybe because Mom and Dad used to say it all the time. The Power of Three will set you free.

Wyatt: You are right.

Suddenly Chris's phone rang. He picked up.

Chris: Hello. Yes I'm on my way.

He hang up.

Chris: I have to go.

He said and got up to leave. Wyatt did the same.

Wyatt: I should probably get going too. We will talk about this tonight ok.

He said looking at Melinda and Chris.

Chris: Mel don't you have to go to work?

Melinda: I have a day off.

Chris: Ok well I'll see you tonight.

Wyatt and Chris left for work and Melinda went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Wyatt had just array at the office. He set down at his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about what Melinda said this morning. He looked at the file that was on his desk. He concentrated on it and tried moving it with his mind. Suddenly the file went flying of the desk.

Wyatt: Oh my God.

He looked at the file that was on the flor and tried moving it again. This time the file went into the wall.

Wyatt: Oh my God.

He got up, took the file, placed it on his desk and was about to leave the office but his assistant came in.

Assistent: your client is here.

Wyatt: Damm it. I forgot. Bring him in Jade.

Jade left the office and came back with the client. Meanwhile, on the other side of the town Chris has just arrived at his new job. He saw couple of people standing infront of the building. He got out of his car and approached them.

Chris: Mr. Johnson.

He said looking at one of the man.

Johnson: Chris. Dylan, Monica this is Christopher Halliwell. The new architect I told you about. Chris are our clients.

Chris: Hello.

He said and shook their hands.

Dylan: Should we go?

Johnson: After you.

They all went into the building. Half an hour later Chris and Johnson got out of the building.

Johnson: So what do you think?

Chris: Its an interesting project. I already have a lot of ideas.

Johnson smiled.

Johnson: I'll bet. Alright. I'll see you back at the office.

They went into their cars and drove off. Later that day Chris has settled into his office. He sat in his chair and smiled. He couldn't believe how well he was doing. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller id. It was Wyatt.

Chris: Hey Wyatt, everything ok?

Wyatt: Hey can I come by your office.

Chris: Sure.

Wyatt: Text me the address.

Before Chris could say anything Wyatt hang up. An hour later Wyatt came into Chris's office.

Chris: Whats going on?

Wyatt: Look.

He said. He then pointed to the lamp on Chris's desk. He then moved it from one side to the other.

Chris: Oh my God. You have powers.

He said loudly.

Wyatt: Keep your voice down. So whats your power?

Chris: What? Oh my God I haven't thought about it. Ok so Mel said there were three powers. To move things with your mind, to freeze time and to see the future. You got the first one. Wich means I can eather freeze time or see the future. How am I supposed to know wich one I have?

He said looking at Wyatt. Wyatt looked around and saw Chriss phone.

Wyatt: I have and idea.

He said and went to Chris's desk and took the phone. Chris watched his brother with confusion. Wyatt through the phone into the wall. Chris put his hands up and the phone froze.

Chris: What the hell is the matter with you? All of my contacts are in there.

Wyatt: Looked at it this way. Now we know what your power is.

Chris looked at his phone that was frozen in the midair. He took it.

Chris: Ok so I can freeze time, wich means Mel can see the future.

Wyatt: We should go home.

Chris nodded his head and they both left the office. Meanwhile, back in the manor Melinda was waiting for her brothers to come home. Suddenly the door bell rang. She went to open it.

Melinda: Derek.

Derek: Hey.

He said and kissed her.

Melinda: Hey. What are you doing here?

Derek: Well I thought I stop by to see my girlfriend. Can I come in?

Melinda: Yeah sure.

She said and moved away from the door so he could come in. They went into the living room.

Derek: Is Wyatt home?

Melinda: No. He's at work.

Derek smiled. He came near Melinda and rapped his hand around her waist and kissed her. Melinda was pulled into a premonition. She saw Derek summoning a knife and stabbing her in the back. She pushed him away.

Melinda: Stay away from me.

She said with tears in her eyes. Derek smiled. He summend a knife and started to walk towards Melinda. She started to walk backwards but she only managed to make a few steps before her back hit a wall. Derek approached her.

Melinda: Why are you doing this?

Derek: Because I want your powers. I have been waiting for this moment for almost a year. But its all going to pay out when I get your powers and your brother's powers too.

Derek raised his hand and was about to stab her but he suddenly froze. Melinda felt someone grabbing her hand. She turned her head and saw Wyatt. He pulled her away slowly. She hugged him.

Wyatt: Its ok. You are ok.

Chris: Guys come on we have to get out of here before he unfreezes.

As soon as he said that Derek unfroze. He looked surprised when he didn't see Melinda. He turned his head and looked at the siblings. He smiled.

Derek: Well I guess you all get to die together.

Before he could do anything Wyatt used his powers to send him flying into the wall.

Melinda: Come on. I think I know what to do.

She said and they run upstairs into her room. Wyatt and Chris closed the door and used some furniture to block it. Melinda opened the Book of Shadows and started to flip the pages.

Chris: What are you doing?

Melinda: I'm looking for a spell to kill him.

Wyatt: What?

Melinda: He said he was going to kill us so he could still our powers so he must be a warlock. I read about them last night in this book.

Suddenly the furniture moved away from the door and Derek opened it. Wyatt and Chris were about to attack him but he put a fire circle around them. He started to laugh.

Derek: There is nothing you can do to stop me.

Derek: Im going to enjoy killing you.

He said and started to walk towards them.

Chris: What do we do?

Melinda: You remember what Mom used to say to us all the time?

Wyatt: The Power of Three will set us free.

They looked at each other and started to chant.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: _The Power of Three will set us free._

Derek: Its useless.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: _The Power of Three will set us free._

Derek: You can beat me.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: _The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free._

Suddenly Derek started to burn and he soon disappeared. The fire circle disappeared also. In the morning the siblings were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

Chris: So what are we going to do?

Wyatt: We are going to be careful and we are going to stick together. And we will help who ever we can with our powers. Just like Mom and Dad did.

Melinda looked at the clock.

Melinda' I'm gonna be late for work.

Chris: I should probably go too.

Wyatt: Me too.

They all got out of the door.

Melinda: Wyatt lock the door.

Wyatt reached for the door handle but he stopped. He smiled and used his power to close the door. He locked it and turned around to see his siblings looking at him. Melinda and Chris smiled, shook their heads and got into their cars. Wyatt got into his car and they drove of to work. What they didn't noticed was that a man was watching them. He looked as the siblings drove away.

Drake: Enjoy your powers while you can witches. Soon they will be mine and you'll be death.

He smiled and disappeared.


	2. Sisters

It was a little past midnight and a woman was walking down the street. She stopped in front of a house. She took a key from her purse and unlocked the door. She entered the house and closed the door. She locked the door and walked into her living room. When she turned the lights on she saw a woman standing in the middle of the living room.

Woman: Hello Dayna.

Dayna: Who are you and how do you know my name?

She said looking at the woman but the woman didn't say anything. She just smiled. She put her hand infront if her and started to close it slowly. Dayna started to chock. She dropped down on her knees. She was trying really hard to breathe but she couldn't. Her eyes filed up with tears. A single tear came down her check and she fell on the floor. She was dead. The other woman approached Dayna's lifeless body and pulled a single hair from her head. She disappeared. The woman reappeared in a room field with candles. In the left corner of the room was a table with a lot of small bottles and herbs. She took one of the bottles and put the hair she took from Dayna in the bottle. She put the bottle back on the table.

Woman: Just a little longer and we'll be reunited sister.

In the morning Dayna's house was field with police. Detectives Anderson and Dowson were talking to a young man. He was the victims fiance.

Dowson: That will be all .

He said and walked away.

Dowson: This is weird. There are no signs of forced entry, no sings of struggle on the victims body. So how in the hell did she die?

Anderson: I have no idea.

Meanwhile, in the Halliwell manor Chris was in the kitchen making pancakes and listening to the news. Wyatt and Melinda walked into the kitchen.

Melinda: Good morning.

Chris: Good morning.

Wyatt: I didn't know you could cook.

He said looking at Chris.

Melinda: He can't. Pancakes are the only thing he knows how to make.

Chris: She is right. Done.

He said as he put the last pancake on the plate. He took the plate and walked over to the table. He put the plate on top of the table and he set down. Wyatt and Melinda followed him.

In the evening the Halliwell siblings were at the club. They were sitting at the bar drinking and talking. Suddenly Melinda was pulled into a premonition. She saw a herself dropping down on her knees with her hand on her neck. She was trying to breathe. Another woman was standing across from her with her hand in front of her. She was slowly closing her hand. She was soon dead and the witch approached her and took a single hair from her head. She then disappeared. Melinda opened her eyes. She looked at her brothers who were looking at her with worry.

Wyatt: What happened to you?

Melinda: I had a premonition. I saw my death.

She said and looked at her phone. Wyatt and Chris looked worried.

Melinda: We have about three hours until I die. Come on.

She said and got up. Wyatt paid the bill and they all went back home. They went into the attic and Melinda started to flip through the Book of Shadows. Wyatt and Chris kept exchanging looks. They were worried about their sister. They were amazed of how calm Melinda was. She didn't seem scared at all. She reminded them so much of their mother. Melinda stopped at one of the pages.

Melinda: I found her. Talia and Farah are two sister witches. Separated they are not dangerous, but together they are the most powerful evel force in the world. Farah was killed.

Wyatt: Talia is trying to resurrect her sister. Thats why she wants to kill you.

Melinda: My hair must be an ingredient for a potion.

Chris: Does it say how to kill her?

Melinda: No.

Wyatt: What do we do now?

He asked looking at Melinda. Before Melinda could answer Talia appeared in the attic. Wyatt and Chris stood in front of Melinda to protect her. Melinda seemed nervous and a bit scared. Talia smiled.

Talia: Warren witches. A Warren witch took my sister away from me. Now I'm going to take yours away from you.

She said looking at Wyatt and Chris. She raised her hand but before she could do anything Wyatt used his telekinesis to sent her flying into the wall. She hit the wall and fell on the floor but she quickly got up. Chris used molecular immobilization to freeze Talia. Wyatt grabbed Melindas hand and their were about to leave the attic but Talia unfroze. She put her hand in front of her and started to close it slowly. Melinda started to suffocate. She put her hand on her neck. Wyatt and Chris looked at their sister. She dropped down on her knees. Wyatt used his telekinesis to sent the witch flying into the wall once again. Melinda started to breath again. Chris helped her up. Wyatt looked around. He saw a knife laying on top of one of the shelfs. Talia got of the floor and was about to start suffocating Melinda again but before she could Wyatt used his telekinesis to stab her in the heart with a knife. Talia fell on the floor. She was dead. She turned into dust and disappeared. It was Monday evening and Melinda has just finished work. She was making her way across the restaurant when someone bumped into her.

Man: I'm sorry Miss. Melinda?

The man said looking at her. Melinda looked at the man.

Melinda: Jake. Hey.

Jake: Hi.

He said and gave her a hug. Jake was about to say something but the man next to him spoke first.

Dowson: We have to go partner.

Jake: Right. Hey what do you say we have diner this Friday? We can ketch up.

Melinda: Sounds good.

Jake: Its a date.

He said and him and Dowson walked away. Jake noticed that Dowson was looking at him.

Jake: What?

Dowson: You wanna tell me who she is?

Jake: An old friend.

He said and went into the car. Dowson smiled and shook his head. They drove off.


End file.
